


A World In Between

by ThisWinchesterisabouttoslappeople



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Albinism, Dark Link being a little shit, F/M, Suggestive Themes, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisWinchesterisabouttoslappeople/pseuds/ThisWinchesterisabouttoslappeople
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Link and Dark had tumbled through your TV screen, you all had been friends. Strange, right? You didn't mind one bit. They were your world as you were theirs. Yeah, The two still had moments where they would try to kill the other, but they've come to tolerate one another surprisingly. Wanna find out more? Then Come and take a look at a day in the life of you, the reader, and experience what it's like to be the friends of two polar opposites! DLxReaderxL</p>
            </blockquote>





	A World In Between

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This isn't my first Legend of Zelda x reader but it's instead my second. I'm still trying to write more for Link and Dark so...any ideas or suggestions for me, please say so!

Ok, I had to. Here's a one shot with you, the reader, with Modern! Dark Link and Modern! Link. I had to. this idea has been swimming in my head for like...ever. Y'all know the drill with the key. Enjoy!

* * *

You never knew how it had happened. It was strange. You were playing your Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess game when the whole fucking TV screen turned white. _White_. Not the ordinary white but the whole fucking screen seemed to have like...a fucking ray of white sunshine coming from it. It even had little rays that moved around like trees were blocking the damn thing! You think that that's the creepiest thing ever? How about Link and Dark Link themselves falling right _through the fucking screen_ and onto your carpeted floor. They had looked to you, around you, and that's how your crazy friendship had started. It took both of the boys to get used to everything. God forbid, you take them shopping for clothes. Naturally, Dark Link was attracted to the dark clothing while Link was fascinated with lighter colored clothes. They thought it was strange the way you spoke, the way you looked, the way this world was. You had just shrugged and said _'You guys are so SOL'._ They had looked at you funny. Link was exactly what the game made him look like. His dirty blonde hair, his cerulean blue eyes, that pouty bottom lip, the elf-like ears. It was pretty amazing to see him. From the features to the clothes. All of it. Dark Link was different, though. His eyes weren't all glowing red. His irises were red, however, and his hair was a snow white. His skin was a fair color, though it did have a tan tint to it. He still wore black, however, and honestly...both Links were hot. However, you wouldn't say it out loud. You were different, yourself. You were what most people would call _Albino_. That's right. You were an albino. That meant that you had much lighter skin, hair, and different colored eyes than most humans. You had white hair that looked like snow, skin as fair as Dark Links, and your eyes were an abnormal shade of red. You see, most albino people either had pale blue or blue-violet eyes. You were a 'rare' case since you had red eyes. It was just the fact that you suffered from a condition that made your skin coloring different. You had embraced it, and thankfully, so had your friends. Hell, your friends told you that you make an amazing Dark Link when you cosplayed Legend of Zelda characters, so it wasn't that much of a let down. In fact, you've come to enjoy the misunderstood Dark Link costumes you'd wear. When Dark Link and Link had been explained why you looked like Dark Link, it had honestly fascinated them. You had giggled and replied. 'I even look like Dark Link!' that had made Dark narrow his eyes a bit but his ears turned pink, making you smile. Fast-forward about three weeks later. You still hadn't been able to find a way for Link and his evil twin to get back home. You had showed them everything there was to know about the world and they had been so surprised when there was no monsters to fight, no evil bosses to kick to hell, nothing. You couldn't believe it when Link and Dark Link actually enjoyed themselves. Dark and Link liked this world a lot. You were honestly happy that they liked it here and hoped they would stay with you for the rest of their, and your, lives. However, let's fast forward to the present. You were sitting in the living room with your best friend (F/n), playing Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. You two had found a way to make it two player and you were playing Dark Link, as you were dressed in the black tunic. Your friend was playing as Link, dressed in the green attire and you growled a bit, hitting all sort of buttons on your controller.

"Die, you stupid _demon_!"

"I'll never surrender to the likes of you, Hero of _Failure_!"

You yelled out, slamming into her side, still facing the screen and (f/n) gasped, yelling.

"Filthy cheater!"

"I'm fucking evil, you dumbass! What did you expect? Of course I'm gonna have some dirty tricks up my sleeve."

You then gawked when you saw Dark Link fall; dead. You yelled in anger while your friend laughed, doing a victory dance.

"What the fuck!"

You threw a pillow at her, hitting her in the face and she fell over into the recliner while you stood up, adjusting your hat while glaring hotly at her. You muttered.

"Just imagine what I would do to you if I was a real demon."

"Oh, that sounds _kinky_ ~"

"Oh yeah, stringing your guts around like its Christmas is really kinky."

She gave me a look and I threw another pillow at her. She laughed and caught it, throwing it back and I sighed. She asked.

"Are you going to the next Con?"

"Most likely! I have such an amazing opportunity to scare the shit out of people."

(F/n) deadpanned.

"You're so morbid."

"Maybe that's why I do such an amazing Dark Link."

We burst out laughing and she stood up, saying.

"Well, this Hero's gotta get to her abode and defeat the great Algebra monster!"

You snorted, saying.

"Don't hurry back. In fact, stay over at your abode. This Shadow's got more things to kill and honestly, you're gonna bump your way up on the list faster than Zelda ever did."

(F/n) gawked, laughing and she put a hand to her heart.

"Dark, that wounds me so."

"Good!"

She laughed harder and waved, walking out.

"See ya later, sore loser!"

"Don't make me rip out your guts and put them in a bowl Ugh, like a good neighbor, STAY. OVER. THERE."

Her laughter could be heard from outside and You rolled your eyes, muttering while taking off Dark Link's hat (he had let you use his whole outfit, surprisingly). Dark Link and Link got out of the little closet that sat in the hall and Dark Link had an amused look on his face, crossing his arms.

" _'rip out your guts and put them in a bowl'_?"

"Shut up, Dark. I didn't have a better threat than that. I could of always just taken your sword and cut her head off...but that's murder."

You both snorted and Link just shook his head.

"Don't shake your head at me, I've got a solid point there!"

Link just sighed and looked at you. You rolled your eyes and sighed from your spot on the floor, fumbling with the belt buckle and you started to get irritated. Every time you would get the thing out, it would fly back in, signaling that there was some magic going on.

"W-what the Farore?! I can't get it to unbuckle. Oh my god."

Dark Link laughed and you snapped your gaze to him, narrowing your eyes.

"Do you have something to do with this because I swear to go, I will fucking shove your own sword up your ass."

Dark Link smirked at me, the look sultry and Link gave the demon a look, the look saying _'You better fucking help her.'_ Dark Link rolled his eyes and walked over to you, making you blush a bit. You glared and then widened your eyes, watching as his hands worked the belt off with ease. The shield and sword clambered to the ground and Dark Link smirked, his fingers trailing down your stomach, your skin twitching underneath the areas that his hands and fingers would ghostly touch. His fingers then worked the second belt off, his form fully sitting on your lap and you glared at Dark, blushing heavily.

"What's the matter, (F/n)? I'm just trying to help you out."

"You fucking...You fucking planned this out, didn't you?"

He rolled his eyes, Link giving him a pissed off, incredulous look.

"I planned on fucking you, if that's what you're implying. I mean, come on, Princess. We, meaning Link and I, have to admit that you look hot in uniform."

He wriggled his eyes and you pushed him off, yelling.

"In your dreams!"

His laughter echoed through the place as you stood up, taking off the tunic, your (color) tanktop underneath it all.

"Take your damn clothes, you perverted asshole."

Dark Link just grinned while Link patted my shoulder, sighing and You smiled at him.

"Thanks, Link."

He nodded and his gaze whipped to Dark Link, glaring and Dark put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Sorry, you can't blame a guy for try-oomph!"

You threw one of his boots at him, hitting him in the face and you took the other off, taking all of it off. However, you took his hat and put it on your head, saying.

"I get to wear your hat from now on. So suck it!"

His pained groans echoed through the room while you and Link put in a game and started to play against each other.

* * *

_Dear god, i am a monster xD This was a oneshot, by the way haha ^^_

**Author's Note:**

> So...how did I do?


End file.
